Counting by Two's
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Yuuta hated her, he hated Shuusuke even more for taking her, but what could he do? She had feelings for his older brother...why would she ever want him? He was just a shadow, after all. "Yuuta...can't I have you both?"
1. Chapter 1

**Counting by Two's**

 **Summary: Yuuta hated her, he hated Shuusuke even more for taking her, but what could he do? She had feelings for his older brother...why would she ever want him? He was just a shadow, after all. "Yuuta...can't I have you both?"**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

 **Pairing: Yuuta/Kagome/Shuusuke**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced over her brothers' shoulder, listening to the phone against her ear ring a few times before hanging up and continuing with watching her brother take out the zombies on the TV screen. "What are you playing?"

"Left for Dead."

"...one or two?"

"I only own the first one," Souta shot at the large Tank heading his way, switching quickly to his grenade launcher before continuing with the lesser zombies running towards him, twin hand guns took care of them easily enough as he made his way to the safe house with the three other characters following behind his character.

"You should play the second one, it's better...more fun." Kagome smiled as he paused his game an turned a frown onto her.

"You've played Left for Dead two? Why didn't you get it for me?!"

"You have an allowance, don't you?" Kagome felt the phone in her hand vibrate and answered without looking as she lifted it to her ear. "Hey!"

" _ **Sorry about that, practice just let out."**_

"No problem, I should apologize. I missed your call first. So what's up?"

" _ **I wanted to know if you had any plans today."**_

"Not really, I mean, I'm just sitting around the house watching Souta get killed by swarms of Zombies."

"Am not, Kagome! I happen to be winning!"

" _ **Saa~..."**_

Kagome smiled and turned away from her brother and his game, leaning against the back of the couch as she turned her attention back to the call. "What did you want to do?"

" _ **I was thinking we could grab a bite and go play pool, I know Yuuta's been wanting to hangout too, and I was already planning to go with a few friends if that's alright with you."**_

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! I'll grab my wallet and meet you. Where are we grabbing food?" She inquired as she grabbed her wallet and purse from the hall closet.

" _ **The burger shack or Taka's dad's sushi."**_

"Sushi!"

" _ **Sounds good, I'll meet you there, let me just call Yuuta and see what his schedule is for today."**_

"Got it, I'll see you there! Ja~!"

" _ **Ja~"**_

Kagome hung up and pulled on her shoes, "Souta, let mom know I'll be home late."

"Right, you're with your boyfriend."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but with a smile, replied, "You can tell her that," then quickly left him staring after her in surprise.

 **-x-x-x-**

"So why couldn't Yuuta be here?" Kagome asked as she and Shuusuke walked away from the Sushi place where Takashi's dad worked. "I thought he wanted to come out with us."

"Oh, he does, trust me, but Mizuki, his captain, wouldn't let him out of practice for a game of pool."

"I see," Kagome took a bite of her rice, walking alongside her friend as they came up to the bowling alley where the rest of the Tennis Regulars of Seigaku were gathered, including some of the first years and the coach.

"Ah...Fujiko!"

"Morning," Shuusuke smiled, waving a hand to a hyperactive redhead who was grinning his way.

Kagome glanced up as she closed her mouth over the chopsticks she was holding, eating the rice, she closed the lid of the take out container and stuck the chopsticks in her side pouch on her purse. "Who are your friends?" Kagome asked after wallowing the bite.

"Eiji is the one who just called me by name. Next to him on the left is Takashi, you know his dad pretty well already, and I think you've seen him a few times as well."

"Yeah," Kagome recalled the timid teen.

"On Eiji's right, you have Ryoma who-"

"Who was playing against Tomoya and Kimiyoshi with his friend," she pointed at the taller one beside Ryoma.

"Momoshiro, the one you are pointing at."

"I don't know the people she's talking about."

"At the street courts, you played them, a doubles round I believe. I was walking by when I saw two of my schools tennis players going up against Seigaku Regulars. It was interesting, and funny...more so to watch. You two...aren't the greatest doubles pair..." she smiled.

"Thankfully they aren't Seigaku's _only_ doubles pair." Eiji laughed.

"Oh," Shuusuke smiled, "the rest, in order after Momoshiro, you have Oishi, and Kaidou, then Inui. Over here, this is Coach Ryuzaki, and then these three are friends of Ryoma's, Katsuo, Katou, and Horio." He held a hand out and Kagome took it with a smile as he pulled her in front of him with a smile, "everyone, this is Kagome, she will be joining us today if that's okay with all of you."

"Ehh?!" Momoshiro and Eiji looked between one another before turning to Shuusuke. Momoshiro was the one to say something, "isn't that a bit bold of you? Using a Recreational Day for a date?"

Kagome raised a brow and turned her head towards Shuusuke who didn't falter with his smile.

"Would you like to take that one?" Shuusuke asked curiously.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled, "you're doing so well already, I'll leave it to you."

"If you insist," Shuusuke turned back to Momoshiro and shook his head, "Kagome and I decided that by coming here together, well into the night we would have a reason to spend more time with one another and maybe even take our dating to the next step."

Kagome remained silent as he said all this with a straight face, no one said anything and just stared in surprise, though with a few blushed faces among the masses.

"How was that?"

"...not necessarily where I would have taken it, but I guess it's okay. Now, tell them the truth."

He laughed, "we aren't dating...Kagome is a childhood friend of mine, and Yuuta's."

"As of recently, I'm starting to feel like Shuusuke likes me more, I haven't seen Yuuta is what feels like ages." Kagome muttered. "Oh...are we going to go play?" She asked, noting that they were all just standing around.

"That's right, lets go."

Kagome watched as everyone made to go in different directions.

"Fujiko? Aren't we bowling?"

He shook his head, "no, Billiards."

"..." Kagome ran to catch up with Shuusuke as everyone followed them inside the Billiards hall. _'This is going to be fun!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one, I was letting my mom pick stories for me to update. It played out like this...**

 _ **Akuma: What should I update?**_

 _ **Mom: Prince of Tennis**_

 _ **Akuma: Yeah...that narrowed my choices down**_ _ **none**_ _ **. Oooh, how about you pick!**_

 _ **Mom: Do I have to?**_

 _ **Akuma: It would be appreciated, and I'll be quiet faster should you choose to assist me.**_

 _ **Mom: (closes the book she's reading) what do I need to do?**_

 _ **Akuma: Alright! So we chose Prince of Tennis/InuYasha!**_

 _ **Mom: Mmhm...**_

 _ **Akuma: Now pick a letter, A through Z!**_

 _ **Mom: …C...**_

 _ **Akuma: (nods silently, looking over all summaries written and not written, for titles starting with 'C') interestingly enough...I have none that are already started with a title starting with the letter 'C'. So…pick between these three titles, (reads off the only titles starting with C's that I have hidden in my PoT/IY Archive) and pick between 1, 2, 3...the number corresponding with the titles I just gave you.**_

 _ **Mom: ...1...**_

 _ **Akuma: ...you're a pervert...choosing a threesome.**_

 _ **Mom: How was I supposed to know! / Besides, it's no good changing my answer anyways, who knows what I could choose next! It may be worse!**_

 _ **Akuma: (Looks over the summaries to the other two titles and laughs) they were.**_

 _ **END SEQUENCE~!**_

 **Me: Review and let me know what you guys think of this new story, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Counting by Two's**

 **Summary: Yuuta hated her, he hated Shuusuke even more for taking her, but what could he do? She had feelings for his older brother...why would she ever want him? He was just a shadow, after all. "Yuuta...can't I have you both?"**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

 **Pairing: Yuuta/Kagome/Shuusuke**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome listened to the coach, Coach Ryuzaki, explain that the idea for Billiards was Shuusuke's idea. The whole outing was in celebration of going to the Kantou Regional finals. "How did your matches go, by the way?" Kagome asked Shuusuke as the others listened as Inui pulled out a large cup of what looked like a bubbly red soda.

"It went well, but we still have a lot to work on, how's school been at Gyokurin?"

"...you know, this conversation never plays out well, Shuusuke, I don't know why you bother asking."

"It has a reputation for street punks, I just think it would be smarter to attend Seigaku." He commented calmly, "it's not like there is anyone who you are attached to there."

"Hm..." Kagome glanced over the sticks before picking a 26oz cue stick, rolling it over the table, she put it back before grabbing another, repeating the process until a hand took the one on the table and placed it back on the rack.

"I brought another one for you,"

Kagome smiled, taking a black ash wood cue stick with glass finish over the smooth wood. She thanked Shuusuke as she looked the cue over, it had a silvery gray design around the cue sticks forearm, the name around the cue's collar at the base read _**ATHENA**_ in a roman font, with a dark violet tip. "Beautiful..." She chalked up the tip, pecking it with the chalk cube carefully as she stared at it critically before turning her eyes to Shuusuke who was smiling at her as he watched her, despite the fact that his eyes were closed, he still probably saw more than anyone else around her. "...would it make you so happy?"

"More than you'll ever know," he laid his own personal cue stick on the table before them as he zipped up his bag before piecing together his cue stick.

"Fujiko~! We're picking teams! Inui already explained that anyone who forfeits, or gets three strikes, will have to drink his new _Improved Akazu_." Eiji cringed from where he was hugging Shuusuke around the shoulders, his eyes traipsed over playfully to Kagome who smiled at him.

"What is Akazu?"

Fujiko laughed, "it's a drink he's made, out of strange ingredients. Each one of his drinks does something different...knocks them out, makes them sick, nauseous...depends on which one you get, really. However, it's always a new drink...so I couldn't tell you what this one does."

Kagome cringed at the idea of passing out from a drink, "non-alcoholic?"

"Non-alcoholic...but it's still gross!" Eiji stuck his tongue out as he climbed off of Shuusuke and the three walked over to where Inui was still explaining who was on what team.

"Coach Ryuzaki will be taking down teams and watching," Inui continued, "the teams will be divided into three teams of four."

Shuusuke listened to the whispers coming from beside them and Kagome smiled at the nervous tenor she heard, "Don't worry, the winner of this tournament will get a voucher for a buffet at Kawamura Sushi."

Kagome beamed, "ooh! Kawamura Sushi!" She smiled, looking forward to the game even more than she had been.

"We will use the official rules they have in the U.S. as well as Inui's rules."

Kagome frowned, she knew how to play pool, and really well too, since it was a favorite sport of hers, Yuuta's and Shuusuke's...however, she could clearly see her friends' obvious joy at having more of a challenge as they explained the rules in more detail. It wasn't too difficult to remember _Inui's_ rules. Hit the balls into the pockets in ascending order...easy enough. The one who pockets the nine ball wins...sure. Get three fouls in one game...drink the juice of doom... _Akazu_ , as punishment. She had never seen so many people scatter at the promise of a _drink_.

"We will divide the teams now," Inui said, holding a box out with pieces of paper folded up in it, she joined the group and everyone drew a paper.

Once the box was emptied, Ryuzaki stepped forward, "everyone has a paper, go ahead an open it up, and we will reveal who is on the first table."

Four boys held up a paper with a ' _ **1**_ ' on it, and the table was decided with Momoshiro, Ryoma, Kaidou and Horio.

"Table two?"

Kagome raised her paper, "I'm in two,"

"Me too!" Eiji grinned, wrapping his arms around Kagome's shoulders excitedly as he held out two fingers in a victory/peace pose. The last two on their team was Takashi and Oishi.

This left the third team with Shuusuke, Inui, Katou and Katsuo.

"So we can play now?" Kagome asked excitedly, bringing a hand up to the arm around her shoulder, already getting used to Eiji's affectionate personality. She wasn't really _used_ to it, since the only guys she really hung out with were Shuusuke and Yuuta, both of which respected her personal boundaries, occasionally she hung out with her brother, but that was family. She had just come under the realization and acceptance that Eiji was just Eiji, and couldn't, or probably just _shouldn't_ be labeled under any normal terms of rationality.

"Yes, go to your assigned table." Ryuzaki called out as she took a clipboard out and wrote the names under each of the score tables.

Kagome looked curiously at a little flag, pointing at it as she eyed the flag, "what's this?"

"Oh..." Eiji frowned, "I'm not sure."

Takeshi looked curiously at it, "were there flags like this in billiards?"

Kagome shook her head, "I play a lot with Shuusuke and Yuuta, and I have never seen flags on the table before. Shot glasses, yes, flags...not so much."

"Shuusuke and you play with drinks on the table?!" Eiji looked shocked at the thought.

"No!" Kagome laughed, "it's just how he shows off. He places shot glasses on the table in random places, I'll even place them down so I know it's not planned or set up, and he hits the balls without touching the shot glasses." She grabbed a chalk bag and placed her hand in it before rubbing both hands together and running the shaft of the cue stick between her middle finger and pointer finger.

Inui walked over to the three and lightly touched the flag, "this flag indicates a lucky pocket."

Kagome glanced up and eyed the guy next to her, his smile was highly unnerving. Quickly putting it in her mind to avoid that pocket at all costs, as _lucky_ as it was, she felt very bad vibes coming from it.

"Fuji, you have your own personal cue?!" Katsuo looked on in surprise.

Katou stared in awe, "he's serious, but he also brought one for his friend...Kagome..."

Shuusuke smiled, "what happened at the bowling alley, will not be repeated in here."

Kagome curiously inquired to the nearest person, which happened to be Eiji, what had happened to Shuusuke that he was so adamant about not repeating.

"He was knocked unconscious by Inui's Aozu...it's the only drink Inui's made thus far, that's been able to cause Shuusuke to black out."

"I see...so, avoid the pocket, don't get fouls, and win the game...doing this means I don't drink that stuff, yes?" Kagome asked.

Nodding, Eiji looped his arm with hers and grinned, "you got it, but it won't be so easy, because I play pool a lot too, and I also don't plan to lose, nyan!"

Kagome set the balls up for 9-ball in the shape of a diamond.

"Alright everyone, begin!"

"Who wants to break?"

"Takeshi, would you do the honors?" Oishi handed the boy his cue stick.

" **BURNING!"**

Kagome took a step back and bumped shoulders with Shuusuke who steadied her and smiled. Obviously the outburst was a normal occurrence. Kagome relaxed as she took some time to look over her table, each one of them seemed like good people, she was just used to laid back personalities like Shuusuke's or considerate personalities like Yuuta. Relaxed, gentle, yet fun and playful...that was the Fuji brothers she'd grown up with.

"Ka-Go-Me!" Eiji grinned, "You're next! Takeshi scattered the balls. You'll start...so sink the 1-ball first."

Kagome nodded, once more running the cue stick between her pointer and middle finger before placing her hand on the table to make a bridge and bringing her body down closer to the table and eyeing the ball thoughtfully before lining it up with the cue ball and angling it with the 1-ball. She never took her eyes off the yellow ball as she checked the pockets. The _Lucky_ pocket was an obvious choice, and so close to the yellow ball. She glared at the pocket, but smiled a second later as she re-angled away from the right middle pocket. "Far right corner pocket on the left side of the table."

Eiji frowned, "your calling? Such a hard shot at that...heh," he laughed, "this will only make things more fun then, nyan!"

She pulled back and shot the cue stick forward, striking the yellow ball a bit off to the right causing it to angle left and hit the top of the table before bouncing back into the very pocket she had called. "One down, 2-ball..." she glanced over the table and found the blue ball already by another pocket, but directly in front of her, blocking the path to the ball, was none other than the 3-ball, 8-ball, and the 9-ball. Pointing her stick downwards from a higher angle, she called out, "2-ball, right front former pocket." Pulling back and jabbing the cue stick sharply towards the ball, it jumped up into the air and arched over the three balls in front of her. Spinning in a deranged circle until it struck the 2-ball at the side and knocked it over into the hole.

"EHHH!? No way! Shuusuke?! Do you guys play for stakes, or something!?"

Shuusuke who was in the middle of a shot, barely glanced Eiji's way before hitting the white cue ball between the blue 2-ball and light red 3-ball. Knocking the 2-ball to the left into the left front table corner pocket and the 3-ball to the right a bit further into the right front table corner pocket. "We don't play for anything..."

Kagome smiled, having seen the well placed shot from where she was watching from her table, "show off..."

Shuusuke stood straight and glanced back, his eyes opened for her as he locked his eyes with hers and a small smirk met his lips before his normal considerate look was in place and he returned to the game he was playing.

Eiji took note of the exchange as Kagome leaned back down to shoot the 3-ball in. He couldn't help his question, maybe he could have timed it better, or perhaps it was timed just right, that depended completely on which side of the cue stick you were on, but he asked... "Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" It was so well timed, in fact, that as she had pulled back to shoot, she'd misfired in her surprise and landed the ball on the other side of the room, where it spun dangerously atop someone else's table, thankfully not interfering with their game.

"First foul..." Inui said, appearing randomly from behind her, and causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. If not for the fact that she was still shocked by Eiji's forward question, she would have argued the foul, but was to dumbfounded to speak. She merely watched a Oishi went next.

' _I change my mind...this won't be fun...this won't be fun at all!'_ She eyed the drink near the coach and mentally cried at the fear she felt from the others over the unknown red liquid. _'I DON'T WANT TO DRINK THAT STUFF!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is the second chapter to this fic, tell me what you think, and I'll update soon enough!** **So this is how it's all going to work. I recently wrote down the names of ALL OF MY UNFINISHED STORIES, on pieces of paper, folded them and put them in a container. I shake it, and then draw one. WHATEVER I DRAW gets written, and then placed back in the container. I can't redraw. Now...I WILL UPDATE FOR SURE! Next up is...ooh...a challenge has emerged! A Naruto/IY fic..."Sands of Time"! See you all soon!**


End file.
